LuigixDaisy Fluffs
by F4nf1cti0nf0r3v3r
Summary: Here's some LxD oneshots, I might change some of them into stories!
1. Stay

Luigi heard ring from the doorbell of his mansion. He opened the door reluctantly, to see Daisy, who had looked troubled. She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Hey." she said with a sorrowful tone. "I heard the news…You're really leaving the Kingdom?" she asked. _As if she wasn't mourning about it all day!_ He just nodded without moment's hesitation.

"Why?" she asked with a quivering voice. "I'm not needed here." he simply replied, and grabbed his bags. "Why don't you stay?" she asked again, her heart sinking slowly. "I'm not needed here, Daisy. Mario is the hero of this town, he has Princess Peach, no one here needs the useless brother Luigi." She bit her lip hard, almost making it bleed to keep tears from forming in her eyes. "You should stay." she tried to sound firm, but her voice sounded weak and loud. "Why? Why would they need me? I'm just the shadow of Mario for crying out loud! No one would care…" he raised his voice, but Daisy cut him off. "Some people do need you here, Luigi!" she tried to yell out from her broken voice. "Like who? My already famous brother? Peach? Who!?" his voice was raised in frustration. "I need you here, Luigi! I really do!" she yelled with her fist clenched in fury. "Why would you need ME? What do I do that is so special that people need you here?" he yelled out, ready to head out the door, until he heard what she said. "Because I'm in love with you, Luigi! But maybe I was too scared to tell you because I knew something like this would happen!" she hollered and tears began pouring out of her eyes. Luigi's face froze, stunned. His jaw dropped as if to say something. _How could have he been so oblivious?_ Daisy was the one who had spent time with him whenever he was alone, the one who always struck conversations with him, the one who had liked him for a long time. _But she didn't just like him, she was in love with him._ Her words rang into his ears for a moment. He knew he couldn't do this to Daisy. _The feeling of isolation, the feeling of betrayal._ "I-I…I didn't know.." he dumbly replied. "Luigi, you can't leave. You can't do this. Please, you need to stay! I don't know what I'm going to do.."

Luigi shut her up by kissing her on the lips softly. She kissed back, startling him. He pulled back and looked at her with his wide, innocent eyes. Daisy wearily smiled at him. "I'm sorry Daisy, I… I didn't know."

 _All he had to do was stay…_

And so he did.


	2. No One Else

Daisy POV:

Daisy heard mumbling from the room next to her, where Luigi was staying for the night. Bowser, once again, had tried to destroy their home, and it was being repaired. She kept reading her book on her bed, until the mumbling became louder and began irritating her. She knew better than to go to him and tell him to shut it, so she bared with it for the next few minutes.

Later the mumbling stopped, but she began hearing small sobs coming from the room next to her. She finally got up and walked to the room Luigi was in and knocked on the door. "Luigi? You okay?" she asked in a tired voice through the door. The sobbing became quieter, but she could still hear it.

Luigi POV:

He knew Daisy could probably hear him in the next room, but it hurt him too much to calm down. His heart emptied out as he pieced together the ripped out pages from under the bed. "She never wanted me. I'm his useless brother. He's always going to win, isn't he?" he mumbled. He kept talking to himself, the hurt becoming bigger, the pain enlarging on him. He then heard footsteps come near the room as Daisy knocked on the door. "Luigi? You okay?" she heard her through the door. He sobbed quieter, but he knew she could still here.

—

Daisy swung open the door to the room to see Luigi on the bed, in tears. "Luigi?" She hesitantly walked into the room and sat on the bed next to him. He didn't reply to her, he was too hurt to reply to her. His clenched fist opened slowly, revealing a crumpled up paper. Daisy snatched it from his grasp and opened it, but she wasn't prepared to read it.

 _Mario,_

 _Ever since you've saved me from Tatanga, I must admit I have felt something really strong for you. I'm not sure what it is, but I think I've fallen in love with you._

Those words hit Daisy hard and tears welled up in her eyes. She felt like something punched her in the stomach.

 _You might be in love with Peach, but I know that I feel a stronger connection to you. I know I've been rejected, but I have the feeling as if we were meant to be._

"I didn't mean it…" he mumbled as tears fell down her cheeks. Luigi got up from the bed and sighed. "I thought we had something." he simply stated, and walked out the door, even though he was clearly hurt. Tears fell rapidly from Daisy's eyes as he left. She dared herself to look back at the letter, and as she read the last sentence, she began sobbing hysterically.

 _I don't want anyone else, Mario. I want you._

The words stung her in the heart as she ran out the room as she watched Luigi slam the castle door closed behind him. She ran out of the castle, barefoot. "Luigi, wait!" she yelled as loud as she could. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes as she ran towards him. Luigi walked toward his kart, and before he got into it, he saw Daisy in tears, barefoot, running after him. He tried to keep in the hurt in his heart, and got into the kart and ignored her. "Please!" she begged him with a broken voice. He started the kart and looked back at her, and she fell to the ground sobbing. He felt a twinge in his heart as he heard her pleads from behind him. _She really did love him, not Mario._ He finally turned off the kart and got out and gently closed the car door. Daisy's cries softened as he held her hand and gave her a half smile.

He helped her up and hugged her tightly. "Don't go Luigi…" she whispered into his ear. "I love you…" Luigi smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too, Daisy…" Daisy kissed him back and they went back inside her palace. "That was before.. before I met you, Luigi." she looked at him with sincere honesty. "I'm sorry I just walked out…" Daisy kissed him on the lips and he kissed back, and walked upstairs. The rest was just a blur, but a memory to not forget.


End file.
